The Crystal Empire - Part 1/Gallery
Intro S3E01 - Celestia Paperwork.PNG|Considerable paperwork is just one of Celestia's administrative duties. Princess Celestia signing documents S3E1.JPG|99 scrolls left to go... Royal Guard bowing to the Princess S3E1.JPG|A Royal Guard running to Princess Celestia. S3E01 - Celestia's Throne.PNG|Urgent News, your Majesty! S3E01 - Earth Guard.PNG|A guard without his helmet. MY BRAND .png|Those Eyes! Rarity cute ear drop S3E1.png|That cute ear drop. Rarity should I be worried S3E1.png|Should I be worried? Rarity I doubt that S3E1.png|Yeah...I doubt that. Rarity or perhaps S3E1.png|Or perhaps you're right. Luna and Celestia discuss Twilight S3E01.png|Luna and Celestia discuss Twilight's test s3e01 King Sombra.png|King Sombra Full body view Sombra S3E1.jpg|A flashback to his Era of tyranny. S3E01 - King Sombra.PNG|Sombra has flaming eyes of doom. s3e01 King Sombra grin.png|And he is happy to have them. Shadowed Celestia and Luna S3E1.png|Dramatic back lit shot of Celestia and Luna Sombra turning to shadow S3E1.png|Turned to shadow and sealed away. Sombra being banished S3E1.png|King Sombra screaming as he gets sealed away. Celestia using dark magic S3E1.jpg|Princess Celestia has dark magic powers. Princess Luna serious S3E1.png|Hey it's Princess Luna...well, a little too serious Princess Luna. The Failure Song Spike 'A-minus' S3.png|How did it go? Spike 'B-plus' S3.png|What happened? Spike surprised S3E1.PNG|Uh oh. Spike 'did you fail' S3.png|Spike whispering to Twilight, asking if she failed. Twilight 'I was prepared to do my best' S3.png|... Ponies in Canterlot S3E1.PNG|Who are you, invading my music video? Levitating cups S3001.PNG|Levitation would have been a breeze... Twilight reciting square root S3.png|The square root of 546 is 23.36664289109 Spike shocked S3.png|Spike is impressed Twilight spinning with Spike S3.png|Twilight picks up Spike. Twilight very sad S3.png|Did Spike get dropped? Twilight Failure Song S03.png|The wind is flowing through her mane. Spike singing S3.png|Singing back-up for Twilight. Twilight Sparkle awesome pose S3.png|Ponies are always adorable no matter how they feel. Twilight singing with a dramatic camera zoom out S3.png|Doesn't this place looks like Canterlot? Arctic northern Equestria Rarity prepared & happy S3E1.png|Rarity was the only one prepared and she's happy about it. Rarity is right S3E1.png|Rarity may be right about this one. Shining Armor bandana S3E1.PNG|Shining Armor comes out Shining Armor smiling unmasked S3E1.png|Peek-a-boo! Twilight & Shining Armor hug S3E1.PNG|Aaww... Siblings love :) Shining Armor worried S3E1.png|There are things out there we really don't want to run into after dark. Rainbow, Fluttershy and Applejack concerned S3E1.png|W-what does he mean by that? Fluttershy 'What kind of things' S3E1.png|What kind of things? Shining Armor 'Isn't the only thing that's returned' S3E1.png|Let's just say the empire... isn't the only thing that's returned. Spike and the others S3E1.PNG|Spike and the others Snowstorm S3E1.PNG|Walking in the storm Shining Armor 'We think it's a unicorn king' S3E1.png Twilight 'But Princess Celestia said' S3E1.png|But Princess Celestia said I was being sent here to find a way to protect the empire! Twilight 'Then it must already be protected' S3E1.png|If King Sombra can't get in, then it must already be protected. Everyone hears a howl S3E1.png Fluttershy freaking out S3E1.png Fluttershy 'It's one of the' S3E1.png|That's one of the things, isn't it? Shining Armor 'We have to get' S3E1.png|We have to get to the Crystal Empire. Shining Armor 'Now' S3E1.png|Now Giant shadow appears S3E1.png|Uh oh, time to run ponies! King Sombra's eyes at the top of the shadow S3E1.png|Muwahahahahaha! Spike scared S3E1.PNG Shining Armor saves Spike S3E1.PNG|Shining Armor saves Spike Shining Armor & Spike run S3E1.PNG|Escape from King Sombra's Shadow Twilight looks behind S3E1.png The Crystal Empire preview image.jpg|A shadow of a new villain behind the ponies Shining Armor vs King Sombra_1 S3E1.PNG|Face to face showdown Shining Armor vs King Sombra_2 S3E1.PNG|King Sombra "eats" Shining Armor Main ponies escape to Crystal Empire S3E1.png|Mane Six run to the safety of the Crystal Empire Crystal Empire Main 6 and Shining Armor looking at the Crystal Empire.jpg|No sign of King Sombra here. Crystal Empire tower NY Comic Con 2012 preview.png|The Crystal Palace Rarity & Rainbow Dash nose to nose S3E1.png|Rarity, nose to nose with a concealed emotion Rainbow Dash. Rarity & Rainbow Dash emotion mix S3E1.png|Rainbow's got you, Rarity. Princess Cadance tired S3E1.jpg|Meeting Cadance, who has seen better days. Sunshine, sunshine... again.png|Sunshine Sunshine... again Cadance tired S3E01.png|"Her magic will not last forever"... Shining Armor and Cadance S3E01.png|"She is NOT fine.." ..That's why we're ALL here!...png|"That's why we're ALL here!.." There are crystal ponies..png|"There are CRYSTAL PONIES???" S03E01 mad Rarity.jpg|Rarity, what's the matter with you? Twilight standing in the crystal pony's doorway S3E1.png|Twilight and Spike at the doorstep of a crystal pony. Twilight Interviews the Locals Crystal Empire.png|Crystal Pony speaking to Twilight. King Sombra eyes flash New York ComicCon 2012.png|A vision of King Sombra. Crystal pony's eyes wide open S3E1.png Crystal pony cringing S3E1.png|Crystal Pony winces at a bad memory Twilight whispering to Spike.JPG|Twilight whispering to Spike. Crystal pony shuts door on Twilight and Spike S3E1.png Spike heading down the stairs S3E1.png|"Well, that was a bust!" Twilight and Spike head off from the house S3E1.png|Twilight and Spike, as they leave the crystal pony's house. Rainbow Dash nudging local pony S3E1.png Rainbow Dash Crystal Empire Interrogate S3.png|Rainbow Dash is determined to get answers! Rainbow Dash looking at local pony S3E1.png|I wish I could help you. Really. Rainbow Dash getting angry S3E1.png Rainbow Dash flying very fast S3E1.png|When Rainbow Dash wants answers, she wants answers! Rainbow Dash 'Come on' S3E1.png|"Come on!" Rainbow Dash 'Gotta know something' S3E1.png|"You gotta know something!" Rainbow Dash facehoofs S3.png|*Facehoof* Fluttershy 'Oh, um, excuse me' S3E1.png Fluttershy 'I was just wondering' S3E1.png Fluttershy gasping at two locals S3E1.png Fluttershy frustrated S3.png|Fluttershy remembering her assertive training from a while back. Fluttershy creeping behind locals S3E1.png Assertive Fluttershy Crystal Empire S3.png|Striking fear, Fluttershy style Fluttershy 'Oh that's okay' S3E1.png Fluttershy 'You look really busy' S3E1.png|"Oh, I can see you're busy. That's fine.." Bouncing Pinkie S3E1.png Pinkie looking for intel S3E1.png|"Time to gather some intel." Pinkie about to descend S3E1.png Unnamed pony 'It looks the same but doesn't feel the same' S3E1.png Unnamed pony 'It just feels like something is missing' S3E1.png|"It looks the same, but it doesn't feel the same." Pinkie 'Because it isn't!' S3E1.png|"Thats because it ''ISN'T!'"' Pinkie Pie hanging on upside down S3.png|Pinkie Spy Pinkie falling to the ground S3E1.png|Mission: ImPinkable Pinkie 'A spy' S3E1.png|A spy? Pinkie 'How did they know' S3E1.png|How did they know? Pinkie pointing at goggles S3E1.png|Must have noticed my night vision goggles Pinkie Pie smile 2 S3E1.png|A smile is hidden on Pinkie Pie's face. Pinkie Pie jumping S3E1.png|Pinkie pie breaking logic as usual. Pinkie crashes into big crystal S3E1.png S3 E1 Rarity Crystal Pony.jpg|Rarity is a Crystal Pony. S3E1 Rarity 'It simply must create a rainbow of color!'.jpg|And when you flip your mane, it simply must create a rainbow of color. S3E1 Rarity acting like she is a crystal pony.jpg|Such an embarrassment! S3E1 Rarity 'It's so sparkly!'.jpg|So sparkly! The Investigation S3E1 Rainbow Dash 'I got nothin'!'.jpg|"I got nothin' so far!" Fluttercostume.png|The Thing is in Equestria now S3E1 Fluttershy steps on disguise.jpg|What am I standing in? Ballad of the Crystal Ponies Twilight beginning the song S3.png|Twilight telling her friends that Princess Cadance needs their help. Fluttershy Wings on Flank S03.png|Fluttershy, how did your wings get all the way back there? Rainbow Dash wearing armor S3.png|Rainbow Dash does look pretty awesome. Rarity 'flew a flag of many hues' S3.png|Rarity helps out, during the song. Applejack 'made sweets of crystal berries' S3.png|Pinkie Pie and Applejack enjoy picking some Crystal Berries. Applejack chowing down on a crystal berry S3.png|Crystal berries, must taste good, Applejack enjoys some. Fluttershy very happy S3.png|The admission for the petting zoo was downright sheep. Main 6 singing around a table S3.png|Pony head bopping. Applejack and Fluttershy singing S3.png|Fluttershy and Applejack singing along. Pinkie Pie playing the flugelhorn S3.png|Pinkie Pie: Not exactly the world's best flugel horn player. Twilight Crystal Fair Song S03.png|And the Crystal Kingdom anthem Twilight Book Glows Not Horn.png|Doing everything according to the book. Twilight Horn Glows Not Book.png|They sure love to sing. Twilight 'it looks amazing' S3.png|It looks amazing! Category:Season 3 episode galleries